If you Asked Me if I Loved Him
by AllytheThird
Summary: Songfic-Max is depressed. I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift.


**Hey guys, AllytheThird here (obviously). I'm having a bit of a fullstop with my other story (Freaks that we Are) and my Grandpa's in hospital, but I wanted to write something and was listening to this song. It is so perfect for Max. And I can't get the bold off.**

**Max is eighteen here...**

* * *

The door to Mom's house banged open violently, most likely leaving another dent in the wall. Sometimes, the almighty Fang doesn't seem to know his own strength. He was probably back from another date with another girl. Another girl whose face makes me turn into a teenaged mass murderer. And even though I don't want to end up in the Ridgeway local prison, I hate the fact that every night he goes out with yet another skirted monster, and comes back with his stupid crooked grin. And he tells me about his date as if we're discussing the weather.

Of course, he's not going to go steady with any of them. Heaven forbid. He's just enjoying life, he claims. Meeting new people. And his gorgeous velvety eyes bore into mine as I pretend to listen. But I'm actually mesmerised by his hair and his annoying smile that never fails to dissolve my anger.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

I'm wearing a light blue halter top and grey denim short shorts but just the thought of where he was before he got home gives me chills. And sometimes, like now as he walks into my bedroom without knocking, I can see something behind the careless facade, that betrays a hint of maybe longing for something else. Or miserableness. Then again I could be wrong. I've changed alot since the whole world saving thing. I'm less ready to fight, less ready to say I'm the only one who knows anything. I think I've used up all my energy. Now all I do is lie on my bed listening to songs.

Fang's changed too, no longer the silent unemotional wallflower (literally in his case). He smiles alot more now, he's more open in his opinions and doesn't wear black as much. He painted his room with leaves and deep green walls, and carved dark mahoghany furniture. And although I feel like I don't know him anymore, occasionally, i catch a glimpse of what he used to be, and I can read his emotions for a split second.

We found our family's too, but Fang and the other's opted that we stay together. We still visit their families sometimes too.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

A tear drops down my cheek at the fact that he would never be interested in me. I catch sight of myself in the mirror. Long pale legs scarred with the only remaining evidence of my childhood, sun bleached blond hair that tumbles in a horrible tangle around a blotchy pink face. I can't believe that when I was younger I deluded myself into thinking he could care for me. I know better than that know. He knows I cry myself at sleep at night, but after an incident with me shouting that he didn't really care, he's left me to cry when I want.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine__  
_

He walks away and I take a deep breath, and pick up my guitar and start to sing. I write songs now too, it helps me let out emotion.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

* * *

Fang stopped outside the room and sighed. He hated it when she cried but she'd changed so much he no longer knew how to comfort her. Shocked, he listened as the lute like voice rose clearly above the gentle guitar notes.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

He couldn't stand it anymore. Wrenching open the door, he stood before the gorgeous willowy girl, teeth gritted.

'Who is it?' he forced out.

She gasped at his appearance and a light pink shaded her cheeks. More tears escaped her chocolate brown eyes and trailed down her face. He whispered a sorry and dropped down next to her on the bed, gathering her frail form into his ropy arms.

'You'.

A soft gasp escaped his lips and he gently pushed her chin up so he could meet her eyes. She tried to look away and he slowly lowered soft lips onto her pliant ones. And as more tears poured down her cheeks, they kissed, the discarded guitar falling onto the tissue littered carpet with a thump.

And a soft whisper penetrated the heart-breaking silence.

'I love you more'.

* * *

Okay, I am obviously not good at songfics. But please review and tell me what you thought of how to improve it.

PLEASE. (and listen to the song, its awesome.)


End file.
